


I'm Too Hot

by natodiangelo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm too hot / hot damn / call the police and the fireman</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> 2 leopikas in 24 hours *crowd goes wild*
> 
> Prompt: imagine Person A singing “im too hot” to person B, and expects them to reply with “hot damn” but person B just replies with “I know.”

Leorio shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee, one of his favorite songs stuck in his head. He danced his way to the fridge to retrieve coffee creamer, but toned it down to just hip swaying as he added it to his mug so as not to spill. He took a sip. Perfect. 

He turned dramatically to face the table, the linoleum floor giving little resistance to his batman socks, then slid forward to place his mug in front of his spot. He didn't sit, however, the song replaying in his mind giving him the urge to dance too strong to resist. 

Kurapika, sitting opposite him, was reading the newspaper, for all purposes completely ignoring Leorio. Leorio grinned, running through the lyrics, then preformed another graceless slide to stand behind Kurapika. 

“I'm too hot!” He sang, waiting hopefully for Kurapika's response.

“I know.” Was what was said. Leorio deflated. 

“You're supposed to say, 'Hot damn!'” He told the blond. Kurapika didn't look up.

“It's the middle of summer, Leorio. I know it's hot.” 

“No, no, no.” Leorio corrected. “I'm hot. Attractive, not temperature.”

“I know.” Leorio sighed. He walked back to his chair, the mood ruined by Kurapika's disgraceful ignorance of high-class music.

“Call the police and the fireman.” 

Leorio looked up quickly, and just barely saw the smirk on Kurapika's face before the newspaper was brought up to cover it.


End file.
